


The Beginning of Wisdom

by Rana Eros (ranalore)



Category: Saiyuki
Genre: Community: 100_roadtrips, Drabble, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2005-02-10
Updated: 2005-02-10
Packaged: 2017-10-11 06:37:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/109524
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ranalore/pseuds/Rana%20Eros
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sanzo knows the power of words.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Beginning of Wisdom

**Author's Note:**

> Title taken from _Tao Te Ching_, for the challenge of "Words."

Sanzo knows the power of words. He bears one of the sutras used in the creation of the world. He knows the power of names. He's borne his share of those too.

Now he goes by a title, and turns from a name he does not recognize, spoken by a god in whom he has no faith.

"Konzen."

"Wrong."

The name makes him think of words, of inkpots and brushes and, curiously, wildflowers, lotus blossoms. But it's not his. Even if it used to be.

"You've forgotten, but I haven't."

Non-attachment is power too.

"I'm Genjo Sanzo, and you're mistaken."


End file.
